Warms Showers are the Best Cure
by ravenbow
Summary: Oz runs outside in the rain and gets sick. Gilbert helps him with a warm shower... and some other kinds of warm. GilbertxOz. Submissive!Oz and LEMON later to come HAH ! YAOI; RATED M.  The second chapter is NOT for beginners! EDIT: 2ND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Mirgains, Sniffles and Warm Hugs

**Warm Showers on a Rainy Day**

FIRST WARNING: **THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YAOI-BEGINNERS**.

**Pairing**: Gilbert Nightray and Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts

**Rating**: **M** (for graphic sexual scenes later to come).

**Type**: In-story/ Shounen-ai (In the beginning) & Yaoi (later on).

This starts out cute and fluffy but gets really, really detailed and extremely graphic. Again, like my recent story _Guilty of Desire_, I wrote this because I needed a fic with these two not caring around hurting each other and just wanting each other badly. It's a little OOC in the middle but what ever. I fixed it at the end. lol

Enjoy! (I know _I_ did.)

* * *

Oz was limp, damp, and cold, lying in Gilbert's arms. He was conscious but was trying desperately not to succumb to slumber. His head hurt, terribly so, but he felt more numbness than pain. A migraine was coming. He moaned pitifully, pressing his head against Gil's chest. He shivered violently.

"You're in pain, Oz?" His voice was laced with concern, but his expression was that of an, 'I told you so.' Oz whined into Gil again.

"Giiilll, it huuuuurts…" he coughed and shook with cold again. Gilbert sighed, shifting Oz to lay on his shirt so he could take his coat off. Oz clung to Gilbert. The older boy gently threw his coat around Oz and wrapped it around him loosely. Gilbert leaned back against the couch and held his Master tighter. The blond snaked his arm through the too-big sleeve and brought it up to grip at Gil's collar weakly.

"I told you not to go outside," Gil said calmly. There was something like controlled scolding held in his voice, but it was also dripping with worry. Oz felt guilty.

"T-then w-wh-why didn't you s-s-top m-me?" Oz chattered through his teeth. Gil leaned his face close to Oz, tickling the boy's face with his warm breath. Oz blushed, grasping Gil's clothes tighter; he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"You know you would have never listened to me, Oz," he chuckled out. Oz hugged him. He was right. He probably wouldn't have. Oz sniffed once; a cold was definitely on its way. His voice was quiet;

"Are you mad at me?"

Gilbert seemed to jump, shocked at the very possibility of the question. He smoothed a warm finger down Oz's cheek.

"I could _never_ be mad at you, Oz!" Gilbert kissed his nose and gave him a sad smile, "I just wish you'd take better care of yourself." Oz couldn't help but smile sheepishly, and he nuzzled his nose against Gil's cheek. Gil, of course, affectionately cuddled back and hugged him closer. How could he not? Oz was adorable when he was like this. His little bundle let out a content sigh.

"I'm sorry, Gil. From now on, be vocal about your concern for me. _Make_ me listen." Gilbert had to smile. "I'll try."

"Start now!" Oz said enthusiastically.

Gilbert smirked, "Okay. Take a shower with me to get rid of your chill." Oz went to protest, shoving his face against Gil's chest to hide, "But I don't want—"

"Oz." That voice was so final. End of discussion.

_Hot damn_.

Gil scooped Oz into his arms, stood and began waling to the bathroom.

* * *

Look for the next chapterrrrr~


	2. Master of My Heart

Sorry gaiz, I was leveling up my Vulpix.

**Second chapter**! (This is the **extremely sexually graphic part of the story**. If you don't like details, get the hell outta here.)  
So I'm onlyyyy... 30 minutes late to when I said I'd upload this. BUT AT LEAST IT WASN'T A WEEK LATER HA HA HA.

* * *

Oz squeaked as Gil began disrobing him, his drenched clothes being tossed nonchalantly to the side. Gil had thrown the shower on, making the room fill with stuffy steam. The heat pricked at Oz's skin, goose bumps crawling along his flesh. Gilbert's hands were warm as they glided over Oz's limbs; a shiver ran down Oz's spine.

Oz thanked the starts that the steam was getting thick; his member was hidden in the haze. He remained still, basking in the feel of Gilbert's hands touching him, his bare, naked skin. He let out a silent, shuddering breath, his eyes fluttering; his breath ended in a gentle mewl.

He heard Gil chuckle as he removed the last of Oz's clothing. He slid his hands up Oz's legs, traveling up the boy's thighs, the subtle curves of Oz's waist, around his chest and up to his neck. Oz craned his head up; Gilbert's fingers were like a puppet-master's— Oz could do nothing but give in. Such an overwhelming desire to be controlled, to give into those beautiful, blood-stained, affectionate hands. Gil leaned in close to Oz's ear and breathed out, loving and dangerous, "Oz…" Oz's eyes tolled again as he reached back to grasp at the other's clothing.

Gil leaned over Oz from behind, curling over him and trapping Oz between the sink and his servant. He teased his Master with one hand, playing with a perking nub, while the other hand's fingers dove slowly between Oz's wanting lips. Oz whined, his voice carrying vibrations up Gilbert's hand, as he began sucking at the fingers. Oz couldn't believe the pleasure he experienced from the fingers in his mouth. Gilbert sighed, satisfied by Oz's tongue wrapping around and under his fingers. He pressed his hardening groin against Oz's hips. Oz cried out quietly, his high-pitched moan muffled by Gil's hand and drowned out by the pounding of the shower water.

"Aannh—…" he drew the sound out, deep from his throat.

Gil smiled, breathing against Oz's neck. His breath was thick and it sent sensational waves down the blond's spine. He licked Oz's ear, blew gently and nipped at the bottom. In a way it tickled, but it made Oz's breathing ragged; the universal suggestion of the action had his cheeks burning and his member pulsing painfully. Another cry caught in the boy's throat and he sucked harder at Gilbert's fingers in response. He involuntarily bucked his hips back into Gil.

Gilbert thrust back, slow but strong. He hugged Oz tightly making the blond's spine curve perfectly along his body. Oz purred happily at Gilbert's affection and sucked at his fingers more. Gilbert smirked, leaning his head down to kiss Oz's cheek softly while gently removing his long fingers from Oz's mouth.

Oz mewled, drunken with lust, "Gilbert…" Oz's voice was so sweet, so desperate. Gilbert nipped at and kissed along the crook between Oz's neck and shoulder. The blond whined hungrily, bringing his hand up to tie his fingers into those raven locks. The small hand tugged gently at the soft hair.

"Oz…" Oz listened intently; his ears heard nothing but that beautiful, deep, lustful voice. He was broken out of his stupor though, as a larger hand laced heavenly fingers around his member. He gasped, bucking his hips again, more forcefully this time.

"Uuuhh~ Giilll…" Gil ran his dry hand through Oz's hair, kissing him again softly on his temple and then leaned down again to entrance Oz with his voice.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He asked slowly, his hot breath against Oz's ear. He _really_ needed to do that more. Oz's mind raced;

'_Gil… inside of… inside— ah—me… with his— pulsing in… thrusting— oh god—_'

"… _yes,_" he called out.

"Do you want me inside you?" Gil pressed his hips into Oz's firmly. Oz whined in distressed and clawed at Gilbert's hair. He gasped out, his voice catching in his throat,

"Yes… yes, I want you…"

"_Prove it_." He nipped lightly at the soft ear before letting Oz out of his arms. Oz gasped when Gil brushed over his member, severely missing the grip of his servant's touch. Gil removed his clothes; Oz distinctly remembering the image of Gil removing his gloves with his teeth. For the second it took to take it off, Gilbert looked so… Oz couldn't put it into words. Something about it looked so right and yet so attractive… _forbidden_. Gil returned to his previous task, and trapped Oz in his arms again. Then, something occurred to Oz;

"Gilbert… do we have anything…?" Oz blushed strongly, "…'cause I don't think water will work…" Gilbert thought for a short moment, and then he smiled smugly, his eyes sleepy with mischief and lust. He waited for Oz. The blond blinked out of his heat momentarily when he caught up with the situation, turning even brighter pink as Gilbert's thumb traced the line of Oz's lips.

"_Oh_."

Gilbert sat on the edge of the bath and encouraged Oz to sit between his legs. He was calm, waiting patiently for Oz to collect himself. He felt a sort of pride as Oz stared.

The blond was stuck between desire and awe. Gilbert's member wasn't frighteningly huge, but it was nothing to sneeze at; thick, long, but more importantly, just looking at it aroused Oz more than he thought possible. Just imagining it inside him made his own member throb mercilessly.

Gilbert stroked his fingers through the boy's shining gold hair and down his jaw line, ending on his chin to tilt it for a quick, sweet kiss. Oz's heart fluttered from it. They parted and, swallowing down his hesitation, he dipped his head down cautiously.

Oz's lips on the skin made Gilbert hold his breath, but he kept back his moan well by letting his eyes roll. Oz kissed the head tentatively before taking the head between his lips. With his tongue he flicked softly and then drew a circle around the head slowly, a warm trail of saliva left in its path.

"Mmhhh…" Gilbert purred, enjoying the warmth that grew in his belly. He relished the feeling as Oz repeated the motion and then tensed when his mouth traveled down his length, a little passed the head. Oz's warm, wet mouth wrapped around Gil's organ, teasing it with firm lick. Oz sucked lightly at the back of his throat, tightening around Gilbert's member. Gilbert hissed and accidentally thrust upwards. Oz gasped as well, shocked, but did not come up; instead, he moaned lowly and repeated the previous action. He whined gently when he felt Gilbert pulse inside his mouth, "Mm…" Gilbert smirked when Oz brought his hands up, resting them around the base of Gilbert's cock, almost like he was balancing himself.

Oz was whining against Gilbert's erection more frequently now, his tongue massaging the muscle with almost practiced skill. His breaths were hot and high-pitched whines caught in his throat.

'_I think you're enjoying this too much._' Before Oz stared to sound like he was on the edge of his own orgasm, Gilbert gently placed his first two fingers against Oz's cheek to stop him. Oz did and slowly dragged his tongue and lips off of Gilbert's member. Oz looked up questioningly, taking in Gilbert's expression: He was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes were gazing into those green with such a strong look of dominance. Gilbert shuddered, watching Oz's wet lips slip over the head of his erection, growling lowly at the picture of submission on Oz's face. His Master being so willing and turned on from sucking off his servant was horribly arousing. Gilbert pulsed hard and his cock felt wet from the warm saliva. If Oz's mouth felt that good, Gilbert could only hope to imagine what being inside of him felt like.

Gilbert pushed Oz backwards making the blond lay on his back. He spread Oz's legs and maneuvered between them. Oz complied, letting Gilbert position his body however he needed, relaxing the muscles in his legs, giving no resistance. He held onto Gil's shoulders loosely— he'd admit it: he was nervous. Be he wanted Gil inside him just as badly as Gil wanted to be in him. Once Gil was positioned, Oz lightly hugged around Gil's waist with his legs. Oz sighed, eager for Gilbert; "Gil…" he breathed out. Gilbert smiled. He held Oz's head with one hand, kissing him passionately, while he used his other hand to support Oz's hips. He angled himself and, still kissing him, slid carefully into Oz's entrance.

"Mm—!" Oz squirmed, his back arching towards Gil. He tightened his arms around Gilbert's neck frantically as the warm and unexpectedly slick organ began to fill him. Oz shuddered a moan into the kiss, "Uunhhh…" clawing at Gilbert's back in an attempt to not scream out in ecstasy.

Gilbert growled deep from the bottom of his throat as he felt (all too well) Oz's passage constrict around his erection. The soft skin stretched around Gilbert's muscle, allowing the painless friction of pleasure to move along the boys' hyper-sensitive bodies. Gil tightened his grip on Oz's waist, broke their kiss, and whispered dangerously,

"_Submit to me_… _Let me make you mine._" He buried deeper into Oz's body, both gasping when Oz's passage tensed.

"Aahh—!... Ohh…" Oz sighed pleasurably. "Gil… so..-deep.. Uh!" Gil pulled out and then slowly thrust back into Oz.

"Ahh—_hah_!" Oz moaned. "Do you like me inside you?" Gilbert thrust again to emphasize his question. Another moan choked in the boy's throat as he revealed the obvious answer,

"U-uh.. Y-yes!" Gil rocked his hips gently.

"I-I love…" he gasped, "—it!" Oz cried out and wrapped his fingers in Gil's dark hair, craning his head up, begging for another kiss. Gilbert more than willingly complied, kissing his lover sweetly. He requested entrance with a warm trail of his tongue— Oz tenderly whined, opening his mouth and allowing Gilbert inside. Their tongues danced lovingly, only half fighting for dominance as they were pre-occupied otherwise.

Gilbert slipped deeper into Oz. By now, for Oz, pain was completely non-existent. Gilbert gently broke their kiss but kept their lips close, centimeters apart, too gaze into Oz's eyes. Their breaths mingled together. He rested his forehead against the other's, whispering a caring yet intimidating warning to his lover;

"Brace yourself."

Gilbert pulled out of Oz completely, eliciting a severely upset sound from the boy beneath him. Oz wanted to scream from anger— this terrible feeling of emptiness was too much to bear! He didn't like Gil like this; _why_ would he do that? Just as Oz was about to yell at Gilbert, he was lifted by the strong warms that he loved so much. Gilbert sat back and brought Oz up to straddle him. He chuckled at Oz's flushed glare.

"What, you think me so cruel?" He was supporting Oz by his thighs, holding up his weak and currently fragile frame. Oz loosely placed his small hands back around Gilbert's neck, still holding an expression of lust and annoyance.

"I couldn't believe it… I thought you were…" his eyes teared up the slightest bit. He gritted his teeth. He was extremely uncomfortable without Gilbert inside of him; so empty and unsatisfied. Gilbert shushed him and held him close so Oz rested his forehead between Gil's neck and shoulder. Oz tightened his grip around the other as Gilbert positioned Oz's entrance above him.

"This way…" he lowered Oz, "… I can be deeper inside…" lower, "… _closer_ to you."

Oz's passage conformed easily around the familiar intrusion. His breath caught and he curled his toes as he slid farther down. When Gilbert stopped, Oz let out the breath he was holding. The sensation was still slick be Gilbert's erection felt bigger, harder this way— in this position. And to the blond's disbelief, Gilbert wasn't completely inside him yet. He acknowledged Gil lifting his body up again and whined desperately when he slid slowly back down Gilbert's member. The movement was repeated.

Oz gasped, "Ah… _Gil_…"

Gilbert's cock pulsed. He moaned deeply, "Oz…" The speed of the penetration increased, his member sinking deeper and deeper. Oz began breathing in gasps, little whines and mewls, rhythmic with Gilbert's thrusts. The beautiful sounds rang to Gilbert's ears. A little more strength and all of his cock would be inside his lover.

Oz lifted his head and reached for Gilbert's lips, catching them for a passionate kiss. Gilbert's eyes rolled as Oz automatically opened his mouth to invite the other inside. Gilbert kept one hand on Oz's hip and moved the other to the small of the blond's back to hug him closer. Just as Gilbert's tongue entered, Oz slammed down the rest of the length of Gilbert's erection.

Gilbert moaned and began thrusting up harder. Oz added effort to the action now; his muscles tensed making his passage tighter. They kissed messily, too pre-occupied with their approaching orgasms building in their bellies. Oz had slammed down on a particularly sensitive part making Gilbert wonder how he hadn't come yet. Gilbert pounded once into Oz's body.

"_Ah_!" Oz cried out. His eyes were blurry as little starts floated across his vision. He repeated the motion that made Gilbert slam into him before. The blond screamed in ecstasy as his lover the spot again,

"Nnh—ahh!" He his his face against Gil's neck again, wrapping his arms under Gil's to grasp at Gilbert's shoulder blades. He hugged him, trying to hold himself together as he felt the intensity increase.

"G—… Gilbert…" he choked out between ragged breaths. Gil moaned deeply, holding Oz's body closer to him. "Oz…" The younger boy gasping in his ear was driving him wonderfully insane. He pumped faster into Oz, his control about to explode. Oz whined at the speed, intentionally clenching and un-clenching his muscles. He cried out again when he felt Gilbert wrap his fingers around his neglected erection.

'_It hurt… before… but now this feels .. so—_' he hid his face deeper into Gil,

"Aaah-hah… uhh… Nh— uh..! I'm—" he locked his fingers into dark, raven hair.

"I'm going—" Oz's member throbbed painfully. "_Gilbert…!_"

He was cut off as Gil stroked his erection and pounded into him again. He moaned, screaming, cumming between them. The contraction of his muscles set Gilbert's climax off. Gil came deep inside Oz's passage, the warm essence filling him. They rode off their orgasms together, Oz rocking his hips and slamming down onto Gil's cock while Gilbert thrust up hard into Oz.

What seemed like minutes were only moments, and Oz collapsed against Gilbert's body. The blond grasped weakly at his lover, breathing hard with him, shaking violently from the pleasure that waved through him as he felt a barrage of sensations: his own member pulsing and tingling, Gilbert's erection pulsing within him, and Gilbert's cum was so _hot._ He could distinctly feel it inside him, which just somehow turned him on more. He thought he could almost come again just from the mental image added to the feeling at his entrance.

Oz felt sore, but Gilbert's member still inside him numbed the acknowledgment. He went limp as Gilbert wrapped his arms around him more securely, and he felt butterflies in his chest. Gilbert leaned his cheek against Oz's and breathed warmly on Oz's ear and neck. Oz felt Gilbert smile against his skin,

"I _love_ you, Oz…" Oz blushed, his cheeks pleasantly warm. Gil's statement sounded like he was just realizing his eternal love for Oz at this moment, only in a way that made Oz feel like he was re-realizing it. He hugged Gilbert with all of his body and responded respectively, his voice full of honest emotion, "I love _you_, Gil…"

They stayed still together, listening to the drowning sound of the shower mixed with their breathing. Oz smiled sleepily as Gilbert's heartbeat lulled him. His eyes fluttered and he drew in a ragged breath as Gilbert gently massaged his small frame. Gil leaned closer and whispered softly,

"I'm going to pull out now, okay?"

'_What? Wait, but his—_' Gil began to slide out of Oz slowly, being careful not to make him anymore sore than he was already going to be. He hissed quietly with his task; has Oz somehow gotten tighter? The blond's muscles were stroking his member, and even though his cock was spent, he felt warmth in his belly again. He blushed shamefully at his perversion. '_But Oz is so tight…_'

Oz let out a breath he'd been holding. The effort of trying to keep it inside of him was tiring after the intercourse they just had. Gilbert stopped, worried,

"Oz, are you okay? Does it hurt too much when I move?" Oz shook his head softly against Gil's chest.

"I—It doesn't hurt. I just…" he blushed, "I—I don't want it to come out." He hid his eyes shyly.

Gilbert blushed. He wanted him to stay inside? _After all of that_?

"But… Oz, you…? I—I'm sorry, I'm confused." Gil was confused, and he was also fighting off the amount of blood that was currently rushing to his cheeks.

'_He's so sweet, trying not to pressure or assume anything of me…What kind of adult are you…?_' he thought the question with endearment. He cuddled his nose closer to Gilbert's ear and smiled tenderly.

He spoke softly, "I don't want… your essence to come out of me… I don't want it to go away, because it's like a part of you will always be inside me, labeling me as yours." Gilbert was speechless. He could've come again right there. Oz began to slide up the rest of the way until Gil recollected himself and helped support Oz until he completely dismounted him. Oz returned to his prior position—collapsed against Gilbert's chest. The blond shivered gently when their members came in contact. A weak flare of stimulation sparked through Oz's belly and he held onto Gil's body, tangling their legs and causing their hips to grind obliviously. Oz gasped. Gilbert growled and raked his fingers through golden hair to lock his grip around the boy's neck for an intensely passionate kiss. They tug and pull at each other, lips touching, chests swelling with emotion. Oz moans into their kiss; Gil pulls them closer together in response. Oz is limp and submissive, completely taken over in love. He head feels light, his eyes fluttering. Gilbert forced his tongue into Oz's mouth, but without much resistance.

Oz mewls, "_Aahhh_~" He dug his fingers into Gilbert's back. Gil softened the kiss, they pause—lips still together— then part slowly. Their eyes lock in a lovers' gaze.

"I love you, Oz." Oz closes his eyes, smiles so slightly, and opens his eyes again. "I love you, Gilbert." They brush their cheeks together, listening intently to the other's breathing. They lay still again, Gil kissing Oz's hair while he rests his head on Gil's chest. Gilbert trails his first two fingers lightly up and down the ridges of Oz's spine. Oz purred and shivered at the wonderful touch.

Gilbert chuckled quietly. "Are you still chilled, Love?"

Oz smiled and hugged his arms around Gil's back tighter. "Not if I have you to keep me warm."

Gilbert slid his fingers a little firmer down Oz's spine, the boy's back arching towards Gil's body, toes curling, purring again. Gilbert smiled contently, his expression sleepy and amused. He nuzzled his nose against Oz's cheek, eliciting a pleased mewl from the blond.

"Shall we get into the shower now, my Master?" Oz felt his heart swell at the title. He wrapped himself securely around Gilbert's body. Gilbert did the same.

"I as well as my heart have been and will always be yours…" he paused, "but now, you belong to me. No one else may have you as I have."

How was his voice so deep… so perfect… yet completely loving, affectionate, and considerate all at the same time? Normally, Oz would tease him for being so corny, but his voice was so intoxicating, so dominating; Oz could do nothing but _want_ to submit.

"Yes… I am yours alone," Oz breathed out. Gilbert kissed his lover again, and stole his breath away.

* * *

... c:


End file.
